This invention relates to a process for the production of broken down lignin-cellulose silicate copolymers utilizing an alkali metal broken down lignin-cellulose silicate polymer and a polysubstituted organic compound in an aqueous solution which are reacted to produce a broken down cellulose copolymer which may be in the form of a precipitate or as an aqueous dispersion.
The products produced by this invention have many commercial uses and may be utilized as molding powder, as coating agents for wood and metal, as films, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as binders, as caulking material, as fibers, as sheets, as casting materials, as putty material and may be further reacted with organic compounds to produce useful resinous products and foams.
A broken down cellulose silicate copolymer is obtained by reacting the following components:
Component (a) broken down alkali metal lignin cellulose-silicate polymer; PA1 Component (b) an organic compound having at least two carbon atoms, each of which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction; PA1 Component (c) optionally, a solvent; PA1 Component (d) optionally, an emulsifying or dispersion agent;